This invention relates generally to a child chair adapted to be secured by conventional vehicle seat belt systems, and more particularly to a safety belt system for use with such a chair.
Safety belt systems which are intended to restrain children frequently incorporate a pair of shoulder belts as well as a lap belt and a crotch belt. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,056 issued on Nov. 16, 1976, in the name of J. P. Koziatek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,622 issued on July 5, 1977, in the name of R. J. Boudreau and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,961 issued on Feb. 5, 1980, in the name of C. S. Farrell, Jr. et al.
All of the safety belt systems of which I am aware have three to five components in addition to the main belt or pair of belts and the crotch belt. Due to the large number of components such systems tend to be relatively expensive.